


you can hear it in the silence

by littledata



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Library Sex, Smut, yeah it's mostly just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:09:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23172811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledata/pseuds/littledata
Summary: “You have to be quiet,” Kara said, her lips against Lena’s ear, and felt the other woman shiver. “I mean, we are in a library.”--When Lena is upset she goes to the library. Kara finds a way to comfort her.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 391
Collections: 4sk





	you can hear it in the silence

The college library made Kara nervous. It was nothing like the sunny local library back in Midvale, the one that had been run by the same librarian since 1962 and where Kara used to read to kindergarteners on weekends. The academic library was a dark and imposing building, with towering shelves filled with thick, inscrutable volumes and fierce librarians glaring down from high desks like vultures, ready to swoop down on any troublemaker daring to make noise. Kara was, and very much always would be, one of the noise-makers of the world, and therefore the library was decidedly not her favourite place to be. It was also, unfortunately, the place where her girlfriend was most likely to be found.

As Kara crept past the main desk of the library, ignoring the disapproving sneer of the librarian who already knew her to be a _ talker_, she glanced down at her phone for what felt like the millionth time. Other than a curt confirmation that she was back on campus, Lena hadn’t responded or even read any of Kara’s text messages since she returned from visiting her family the day before. Kara had gone from disappointed to hurt to just plain worried that her girlfriend didn’t seem to want to see her after a two-week absence, and after letting her stew for a day, her worry had bubbled over and forced her into the library to track Lena down and make her talk about whatever it was that was bothering her.

She made her way through the imposing stacks, ignoring the creepy sound of whispering and rustling paper from distant corners of the room, to Lena’s favoured spot. There was a table tucked away at the very back of the chemistry section, the kind of place you might only ever find if you were the sort of grades-obsessed woman to be completing her second degree by the age of twenty-two. It was rarely taken by anyone else, allowing Lena to spread her notes and textbooks out and work in peace.

It was here Kara found the other woman, frowning down at her own handwriting in a notebook and chewing on the end of a well-worn pen. Kara took a moment just to look at her, dressed casually in a college sweater and jeans, because even after a year of dating Lena was still breathtakingly beautiful. As in, Kara thought she might have literally stopped breathing for a second there - and she was a journalism major, she didn’t use words like ‘literally’ lightly.

“I’ve been looking for you.” she whispered, standing hesitantly on the other side of the desk. Now she was here she wondered if she should have just left things alone - let Lena work things through in her own time and come to Kara when she was ready instead.

Lena looked up, startled, apparently having been so lost in thought that she hadn’t even realised the other woman was standing there. Regaining herself, she gave a quick nod, “I know. You’ve sent me…” she glanced at the phone next to her on the desk, “Thirty-two text messages.”

Kara gave a crooked smile, not quite sure how to read her girlfriend’s tone. “Well, I missed you. Have you got time for a break?”

Lena looked at the work in front of her as though she was considering it, and Kara couldn’t help the hurt that bubbled in her chest. Lena had made it clear from the very beginning of their relationship that her school work would always come first, but this should be different, shouldn’t it? They hadn’t seen each other in two weeks. “I - yes. Of course I have.” Lena relented, melting, as always, at the sight of Kara’s pout. “Come and sit with me?”

Kara pulled a chair around to sit next to Lena, wanting to lean in and kiss her immediately but resisting the urge - a break was one thing, but she wasn’t sure Lena was quite ready for physical affection. “Have I done something wrong?” she asked carefully, unable to decipher Lena’s mood.

Lena’s eyes widened and she shook her head quickly, reaching over to take Kara’s hand. “Sweetheart, no. You haven’t done anything wrong. I’m sorry, I…” she sighed, closing her eyes for a second. “I had a difficult visit home.”

Kara frowned but nodded, bringing Lena’s hand up to her lips and kissing her knuckles. “Tell me?” she requested. When they had first met Lena had walls around her heart that the Trojans would have been proud of, and it was only through careful trial and error that Kara had earned her trust. She knew better than to push too hard.

Lena was quiet, staring down at the criss-cross list of equations and ideas on her notebook in front of her. Kara waited patiently, gently tracing a pattern over Lena’s hand with her fingers and waiting until she was ready to speak.

“I told them. My parents I mean. About…” Lena gestured between the two of them with her free hand. “About us.”

Kara’s fingers froze on the back of Lena’s hand, although she tried very hard to stop her surprise from showing on her face. Apparently she failed, because Lena laughed a little, the first real smile she had given since Kara arrived. “It went badly?” Kara asked, bracing herself for what the answer would be. Telling her own family had been easy - she had called Alex before, after, and during her first date with Lena after all - but the Luthors were something entirely different.

Lena snorted, a hollow imitation of her real laugh a moment earlier. “That would have been preferable.” Her jaw clenched and Kara felt the muscles in her hand tense, “They didn’t care. They didn’t… they weren’t even interested. I tried to tell them I met someone I love and they barely even looked up from their dinner plates. All they wanted to know was what grade I got in my theoretical physics class last semester.”

Kara hated them. She tried not to hate anyone, as a general rule, she liked to think everyone had their own story and their own reasons for doing what they did. To have a smart, beautiful, amazing woman like Lena in front of you though, trying to reach out and share an important part of her life and to not even care, to not even _pretend_… She wanted to punch them both in the face. She could do it too - she went to the gym.

Suddenly Lena’s mood and reluctance to see her made sense though. Lena was a scientist, she had a brilliant mind that was constantly turning over problems, pulling them apart and breaking them down to their component parts until they were solved. When she had a particularly difficult problem she came here, to the library, and stayed until she had the answer or Kara dragged her home for a shower and sleep. Kara could just imagine her here alone, replaying that dinner scene over and over again in her mind, sure if she just looked at it from a different angle she could finally crack the Rubik’s cube of her parents' love for her.

Kara’s mind whirred through a range of responses, attempting to find those magic words that might fix a lifetime of hurt. There were none, of course. Lena only waited for her to speak, her face a thinly veiled mask of vulnerability. She looked as though she was made of ceramic and she was just waiting to be cracked. Kara could imagine, too, the small voice that had wormed her way inside her girlfriend’s brain, the one that said _if they can't even love you, why would anyone else_? It was a fear she had only ever expressed to Kara in the dead of night, when the darkness meant she could cling to her without being seen.

“Lena.” she breathed out, ready to tell the woman every reason she loved her, ready to tell her that her parents were idiots and she should never go back there if that was how they were going to treat her. But the silence of the library hung heavy in the air, even the hushed whispers of other students feeling distant in this remote corner, and Kara knew it wasn’t speeches that Lena needed. While Kara was a journalist and traded in words, Lena was a scientist, and she needed evidence. So if she needed to know that Kara loved her with every bone in her body, then Kara would prove it.

She leaned in to kiss her, her lips soft and her fingertips brushing under her jaw, cradling her face with the reverence it deserved. For a moment they stayed just like that, Kara kissing her and Lena allowing it, the rest of the world quietly retreating behind the tall bookshelves and disappearing. Then Lena let out a shaking breath and her hands snaked around to the back of Kara’s neck. She pulled her in sharply and kissed her like it was the only thing keeping her alive, hot and hard, all tongue and teeth and desperation.

After two weeks of missing her, Kara let herself be overwhelmed by Lena. It would just be for a moment, she told herself, they would take a minute in this private corner before they went home. But her girlfriend’s mouth was open and hungry, her teeth stung at her bottom lip and the scent of her perfume filled Kara to the brim. Kara’s hands slipped down from her jaw, ready to feel every part of her, the curve of her arms, the twitching muscles of her back. She wanted more than she could have here, she wanted the soft skin of her stomach and the taste of sweat on her thighs. (_I’m alone in my bedroom thinking about you _Lena had texted early in her trip. Kara had been obsessed by the vision of Lena in a vast expanse of bed, dark hair splayed out over white pillows, her fingers creeping down between her legs and Kara’s name on her lips.)

Lena’s teeth met the soft curve of her neck and the pain sent a shiver running through Kara’s body, ending low in her stomach. Her hands slipped underneath Lena’s shirt of their own accord then, her nails grazing over Lena’s ribs and touching the edge of her bra. “Don’t hold back on my account.” Lena whispered against Kara’s neck, and Kara had to remind herself that no one was here to see them because she didn’t want to hold back either. She ran the palm of her hand over Lena’s breast, softly at first and then with more pressure, feeling her girlfriend’s hardened nipples through the material and enjoying the hiss of pleasure it evoked.

(This was as far as they could go though, wasn’t it? This was already too far. They were in the library, and even if Lena had lost her senses, Kara should still…)

“Don’t stop, please.” Lena breathed, her eyes dark and wanting. Kara would never get enough of this, this breathy, needy Lena, a far cry from the woman who could silence a room just with her presence. When it was only the two of them she wanted just to be _taken_, and there had been a time when Kara didn’t think she could be the person Lena needed, had only thought herself to be awkward and kind of goofy. She had never felt sexy until a wet and aching Lena had told her to take charge.

So she pulled Lena to her feet, tiring of not being able to press their bodies together the way she wanted, and pushed her back until Lena’s ass hit the desk. Her hands were free to roam then, pushing her bra up and pulling at Lena’s stiff nipples, their hips flush and their mouths desperate. She bent her knees to bite at the underside of Lena’s breast and take one nipple in her mouth, first tongue and then teeth, but the groan it elicited made her freeze. 

“We’re going to get caught if we stay here.” Kara whispered, glancing around, suddenly convinced she could feel the eyes of a librarian on the back of her neck.

Lena didn’t move. Her head was tipped back and her chest was heaving, her sweater pushed up and her bra pulled down, the hard peaks of her breasts shining where Kara’s mouth had been a moment earlier. She shook her head, a hard swallow in her throat. “I’ve been thinking about this for two weeks.” she said, her voice low, “I can’t wait any more.”

Kara leaned in close and Lena’s hands moved up to grip her shoulders, her fingernails digging into her, and Kara could feel the desperation in her grasp. It wasn’t just about sex, it was about being wanted, and Kara would never, ever let Lena feel she didn’t want her. So she said, “You have to be quiet though.” with her lips against Lena’s ear and felt the other woman shiver. “We are in a library.”

Lena tried to roll her eyes but was cut short by Kara claiming her mouth back, and this time it was Kara’s turn to overwhelm her, tasting Lena’s lips and letting their teeth clash. Her hands were wildfire on Lena’s pale skin, scratching the ridges of her spine and the curve of her hip bone, squeezing the muscles of her thighs through her jeans and feeling Lena’s grip tighten on her shoulders when she brushed over the crease where her leg met her hip. She took her nipple into her mouth once more and this time she let herself savour it, enjoying the cant of Lena’s hips in time with the swirl of her tongue, tasting the slight tang of sweat on her girlfriend’s skin. When she looked up Lena was biting down hard on her bottom lip, trying desperately not to let any sound escape her and disturb the peace of the library around her.

Kara ran both hands down over Lena’s breasts, enjoying the weight of them in her hands before she trailed over Lena’s ribs and splayed her fingers on her stomach. She dropped fully to her knees to run a tongue over the soft skin there, a part of herself that made Lena just a little self-conscious but that Kara loved. Her nose brushed the dimple of her belly button, moving steadily lower, and she took her time in letting her teeth graze close to the edge of Lena’s jeans. With slow, steady hands she unfastened the button and pulled the material down, taking in the view in front of her.

The material of Lena’s lace panties was damp and her thighs were trembling just very slightly. Kara looked up at her, for a second Lena’s breathing the only sound in the silent library. “Please.” she said, arousal thick in her voice.

With teasing fingers Kara edged under the line of her underwear and began to pull them down over Lena’s legs. She took a moment to ready herself at the sight of Lena bared in front of her, short dark hairs a stark contrast against her pale skin, glistening wetness so close that Kara could smell it.

“What do you want?” she asked, and the sentence had barely left her lips when Lena surprised her by moving. She pushed Kara away just enough that she could turn, piling the papers spread out over the desk haphazardly and then bracing herself against the wood with her hands, her hips in the air. She looked back at Kara with eyes dark and desperate, bent over the table she had been diligently working at a few minutes earlier, her panties pushed down around her thighs. The look she gave said _please _and it said _make me forget _and it said _fuck me_.

Kara was only human, and God, what else was she supposed to do with that?

So she pushed her hips forward into Lena’s, feeling the other woman’s arousal stick on her own jeans and the thought of it being visible there only turning her on more. She let her hand skate over Lena’s hips and come to rest in between her legs, cupping her gently and feeling the heat there. Lena rested her head on the desk and pressed her hips back into Kara, begging without words to be touched. Kara trailed a finger through her girlfriend’s wet folds, amazed, as she always was, that she could do this to Lena Luthor.

Finally she moved her finger to just where Lena needed her, circling her clit. Lena gasped loudly and Kara stopped her movements instantly. She leaned down over Lena, hand still between her legs. She knew what this would do to the other woman, the feeling of her weight pressing her into the desk, so close to being touched but unable to do anything to get the relief she needed. Kara brushed Lena’s hair back away from her face, “You need to be quiet, or I can’t touch you. Can you do that?” Lena nodded frantically, and when Kara touched her clit again she buried her face in one arm, biting the skin there to stop any noise.

Kara pressed into her more firmly, rubbing slow circles over the slick nub. It wasn’t what Lena wanted though, not just then. She wanted to be taken, and so Kara moved her hand just slightly to let her fingers hover at Lena’s entrance. Lena made a muffled noise into her arm, and it had been two weeks of waiting for Kara too, so she pushed inside her, revelling at the tight, wet, heat she found there. She started with two fingers but there was no more time to waste now and so she pulled almost entirely away and then entered again with three, driving into her and pushing her hips against her hand to fuck her harder. Lena was panting, her hips trying desperately to match Kara’s driving thrusts, but already Kara could feel that she was building to her orgasm, the desperation and arousal coiling inside her.

“I love being inside you.” Kara whispered. It was the kind of thing she could only say when they were like this, when Lena was panting and wet and Kara was aching for her too. Lena’s hips bucked wildly and Kara knew she was close, could feel the muscles of her thighs twitching already in anticipation for what was to come, and just as she knew Lena was ready to fall -

She pulled her fingers away and left Lena empty, a low growl rising in the other woman’s throat. “I was so close.” she said, half angry and half whining.

Kara wasn’t ready to let her come like that though, with her face turned away and hiding from her. In this moment she wanted Lena facing her, she wanted to be able to see her as it happened.

She pulled Lena up and turned her around, lifting her up just slightly so Lena was sitting on the very edge of the desk. Her legs were still constricted by her jeans so Kara pulled them hurriedly off, and when they were gone Lena’s thighs hooked automatically around Kara’s hips, pulling her in and holding them tightly together. Lena kissed her open-mouthed and pushed Kara’s hand in between her legs again. Kara didn’t make her wait, she pushed three fingers inside her and Lena had to break the kiss, burying her face in Kara’s neck to stifle her moan.

“Don’t you dare stop again.” she said into Kara’s skin and Kara just laughed, brushing her thumb roughly against Lena’s clit, again and again until she heard Lena’s quiet shuddering moan. Then Lena was coming, biting into her girlfriend’s shoulder to disguise the sound of her orgasm. Pain seared through Kara but she didn’t care, she could only think about the flexing muscles around her fingers and the rush of wetness over her hand.

For a moment they didn’t move, Kara’s fingers inside Lena, Lena pressed into Kara. Finally, Lena brushed a careful thumb over the damp spot on Kara’s shirt where her teeth had been. “God, sorry.” she whispered, “That must have hurt.”

Kara shook her head, pulling her fingers away finally and missing the sensation immediately. She wrapped her arms around her girlfriend instead, pressing a kiss to her mussed hair and resting her chin on the top of her head. “You’re worth it.” she told her, and Lena curled herself closer into Kara, her face still hidden in her neck. They stayed like that for several long minutes, Lena still half-naked and out of breath. The silence wrapped around them like a blanket, and Kara held her, and loved her.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. If you liked it, come talk to me on [tumblr](https://littledata.tumblr.com/).


End file.
